


The World Was Wide Enough

by Pippalinbabychild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: What is going on inside Alexander's mind as he meets Burr in New Jersey.





	

He didn't want to duel, but Burr was wrong. Burr was always wrong, he couldn't help but try to fix it. Burr was his friend anyways, he wouldn't shot right?

"Aaron Burr, sir, nice to see you this morning."

"Hello Alexander, would you like to apologize?"

"Not at all. You are wrong, I'm just trying to help."

"Fine, have it your way." Burr walked away as Alex ran his plan through his mind. 

Count to ten, aim your gun at the sky at nine. He wouldn't shot if he was a man of honour. He was his friend, he wouldn't shot. 

Number one: They never met eye to eye, what would change, this time? 

Number two: His friend, Natheenal Green was with him. 

Number three: Burr's second met Green in middle. He never knew his name. He will find out later. 

Number four: The doctor was here with him. He treated Philip when he was shot. Oh he missed his son so much.

Number five: The sun wasn't out, he couldn't help but think what Philip thought through all of this. 

Number six: He thought of the letter sitting on his dear Betsy's desk. He would rip it up when he got home. 

Number seven: He already confused to the press about everything, well everything but Laurens, that was another story. 

Number eight: The more they talked the madder Burr got. 

Number nine: Ten steps that it, then I can go back to my Eliza. He aimed his gun towards the sky. 

Number ten: He felt pain, near his ribs. He looked down. A red stain blossomed on his white shirt. 

"Burr?" His voice was barely above a whisper. 

He fell, he could still feel. He was scared. "This is how my dear Laurens and my loving son felt." He thought through the whole thing. He didn't want to leave his wife, his seven children, his sister-in law. He heard his dear Eliza scream.

"My, Eliza."

"Alexander? Look at me, keep your eyes open, please for me?"

"I'm sorry, my love."

"You can be sorry after you get through this. I lost Philip, I can't lose you too. Please, my love, stay alive. I love you."

"I love you too my dear Betsy." He looked up, seeing his son standing next to Washington. He saw his Laurens standing next to him, his mother smiling at him, and Peggy looking sad for her sister. Philip walks close and whispers something only he can hear. 

They all follow him and say things to Alexander. He repeats everything they say.

"Philip miss you. Laurens says hello, and Peggy says she loves you."

"Alexander, as much as you love them, I beg you, please stay away from them. Please." Her voice came out as a whispter. 

"I love you my dear Betsy." He kisses his wife winching in pain. "Tell Angelica, I said goodbye."

"No, your going to tell her yourself Alexander. Please, I beg."

"I love you Elizabeth."

"No, Alexander, please!"

"Raise a glass to freedom." He closed his eyes and drew his last breath. 

"Alexander? Alexander! No!" She let out a scream so saddening that let everyone know she has lost the love of her life. "Please, I love you. Come back to me, my love. Please." She cried and tried to shake him awake.

Angelica took her sister in her arms and lead her out if the room screaming and kicking, trying to get back to her Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
